1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to electrical connectors which allow simple and efficient replacement of fuses contained therein without danger to the user. In particular, this invention relates to electrical connectors where the fuses are displaced out of contact with the electrical prongs of the electrical connectors when the electrical connector housing is opened.
2. Prior Art
Electrical connectors containing fuses are known in the prior art. In order to change a broken fuse, prior art electrical connectors have an opening and a door on the face of the housing such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,914. In that prior art Patent, a flat plate and a plug are shown in FIG. 9. The plate is assembled with the face where the electrical prongs extend. Such is dangerous when the plate is displaced to assemble the electrical connector or plug. To open the plate of such a prior art system is difficult, in that a separate tool such as a screwdriver is needed to force the plate out. Another known plug is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,976, which includes a door combined with the plug. The door can be raised to a predetermined angle and closed. However, the door may be broken after some operations of opening and closing. Additionally, a further drawback is that the fuses in the plug may be damaged when the door is closed due to a direct heavy pressure thereon.